starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Damage Table
Ion Cannons: (Bypass shields, roll Ion damage vs. Hull soak) Ion cannon damage roll > hull code roll by: Effect: 0-3 controls ionized 4-8 2 controls ionized 9-12 3 controls ionized 13-15 4 controls ionized 16+ controls dead Starship Damage Chart Damage Roll > Hull Code Roll by: 0-3 4-8 9-12 13-15 16+ Effeet Shields blown/ controls ionized Lightly damaged Heavily damaged Severely damaged Destroyed Shields blown. A shields blown result means that the ship loses -ID from its shields total. This loss lasts until the shields are repaired. If the ship has no dice remaining in shields (or had no shields to begin with), the ship suffers the controls ionized result. Controls ionized. A controls ionized result means that the ship's controls are temporarily overwhelmed by power surges. The ship loses -ID from its maneuverability, shields and weapon fire control and damage for the rest of that round and the next round. If a ship is suffering from as many controls ionized results as the ship has maneuverability dice, the ship's controls are frozen for the next two rounds. The ship must maintain the same speed and direction for the next two rounds; it may not turn, fire weapons, make shield attempts or take any other actions, making the ship an easy target for enemy gunners. The pilot must still make the piloting rolls or the ship automatically crashes (if there's anything to run into) or goes spinning out of control. When controls are frozen, blue lightning plays across all of the controls of the vehicle, as seen when Luke Skywalker's snowspeeder was destroyed in The Empire Strikes Back. Lightly damaged. Starships can be lightly damaged any number of times. Each time a ship is lightly damaged, roll ID to see which system is damaged. 1. Ship loses -ID from its maneuverability. (If the ship's maneuverability has already been reduced to OD, it suffers a -1 Move.) 2. One on-board weapon emplacement was hit and destroyed; the gunners take damage. (See "passenger damage.") Randomly determine which weapon is hit. 3. One on-board weapon emplacement was rendered inoperative by a major power surge or system failure; it's lightly damaged. Randomly determine which weapon is affected. 4. Hyperdrive damaged. Double the time to calculate any astrogation courses; if the pilot wants to try to jump to hyperspace in one round, add an extra +10 to the astrogation difficulty. The hyperdrive may be fixed with one hour of work and a Moderate repair roll: capital ship repair, space transports repair or starfighter repair. 5. The ship loses -ID from its shield code. If the ship has no dice remaining in shields, it suffers the controls ionized result. 6. Ship suffers a -1 Move. Heavily damaged. Heavily damaged ships have taken a much more serious amount of damage. If a heavily damaged ship is lightly damaged or heavily damaged again, it becomes severely damaged. Roll ID to see which system is affected. 1. Ship loses -2D from its maneuverability. (If the ship's maneuverability has already been reduced to OD, the ship suffers a -2 Move.) 2. Ship loses a weapons' system in one fire arc. Randomly determine which one. All weapons of that type and in that fire arc are rendered inoperative due to a major power surge or system failure. 3. Weapons system destroyed. All of the weapons of one type in the same fire arc are destroyed by a series of power overloads. The gunners take damage. (See "passenger damage.") 4. Hyperdrive damaged. Increase all astrogation difficulties by +10 until the drive is fixed with a Moderate repair roll and one hour of work. 5. Ship loses -2D from its shields. If the ship has no dice remaining in shields (or had no shields to begin with), the ship suffers 2 controls ionized. 6. Ship suffers a -2 Move. Severely damaged. Severely damaged ships have taken major amounts of damage and are rendered almost useless. A severely damaged ship which is lightly damaged, heavily damaged or severely damaged again is destroyed. Roll ID to determine which system is affected: The Star Wars Roleplaying Game Space Travel and Combat 1. Dead in space. All drives and maneuvering systems are destroyed. The vehicle is adrift in space. 2. Overloaded generator. The ship's generator is overloading; unless it's shut down, the generator will explode in ID rounds and destroy the ship. 3. Disabled hyperdrives. The ship's hyperdrives — main and backup — are damaged. The ship cannot enter hyperspace until they are fixed with a Moderate repair roll and one hour of work. 4. Disabled weapons. All weapons systems lose power. Roll ID: 1-4: Weapons are severely damaged but may be repaired. 5-6: All weapons aboard the ship are destroyed. 5. Structural damage. The ship is so badly damaged that it begins to disintegrate. The crew has ID rounds to evacuate. 6. Destroyed. This ship disintegrates or explodes in a ball of flame. Destroyed. The ship is instantly destroyed and explodes in a ball of flame. Everyone aboard is killed. Lost Moves Lost Moves add together. For example, a starship that suffers a-1 Move result, then a-2 Move result is at "-3 Moves." -1 Move: The ship can no longer move at all-out speed; it's limited to high speed. -2 Moves: The ship is limited to its cruising speed. -3 Moves: The ship can only move at its cautious speed. -4 Moves: The ship's sublight drives are disabled; it's dead in space. -5 Moves: The ship is destroyed.